Forum:Hunter Acc Bug?
Has anyone noticed bug-like behavior with the hunter's sniper rifle accuracy? Since I burned out at work miserably, I've been pretty much been playing Borderlands nonstop. Here's the poop: I played Roland to 61, owned craw. Then I played Lilith until I was 61 and owned craw. Then I played Mordecai to 61 and spanked craw. Now I'm on Brick, playthrough 1, level 30ish. I noticed that Roland, Lilith and now, Brick have been rock solid with crappy sniper rifles all through their level up careers. Mordecai? I couldn't hit the friggin' GROUND with him with all the skills and class mods to sniper acc. I can't PROVE it, but I can state how I noticed it: The entrance to Krom's Canyon. Once you get the shotgun pieces, there are two turrets off in the distance and one manned Mulciber. As brick with a lousy sniper I was able to dead-shot the two turrets and the goober manning the mulciber - first shot. Lilith was rock solid and I remember I had no trouble with Roland - why this sticks out is because when I went thru with Mordecai, I remember EMPTYING my sniper clips into the turrets because I kept missing them - with ALL sniper accuracy maxed. As it's likely just me, I was wondering if anyone else noticed. If there were a sniper rifle accuracy bug, it would stand to reason mordecai would be the one to suffer from it... As long as the shot deviation ring is small enough and falls within the turret's size, all shots should land; that is, this is assuming you've acquired a rifle of sufficient damage and zoom capability, in which case it would be the fault of the equipment and not class. For example, Brick will land more shots with a Detonating Cyclops than Mordecai will with a 1.0x-scoped Gamble. All rifles should handle about the same by themselves, in any character's hands, let alone with sniper skills and a COM. (Also, guavas are tasty.) --Nagamarky 11:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. With the same rifle, I don't notice a difference regardless which character is using it. I certainly haven't noticed Mordecai having any issues with Snipers. -- MeMadeIt 20:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) i've never had my sniper mess up this bad but on the few times it dose (noramly after a fast travel) just switch off the sniper the switch back and it should work. also crouching can make a big difference with the Hunter. for some reasone. It's probably because of the hunters frail build, when he's standing he doesn't have the stability that any other character has, when he's crouching his center of mass is closer to the ground so he's more stable. Hope it helps(at least in part) Mazman1521 13:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I've had a similar problem, except it was with my Soldier. I managed to find a decent machine gun that had a scope! The downside was that if they were past a certain distance away from me, I had to start aiming at their crotch in order to get a head shot. It seems the barrel was slightly aimed upwards. If they were fairly close (30-40 feet), the scope worked as it should. If they were further, crotch shot. It was a shame I had to get rid of it. It could be that your sniper rifles have the same problem with them. I don't know, I'm not a doctor. GSID: Jack_Rackem lvl 61 Soldier a.k.a. The Regenerator Most machineguns will have significant recoil when fired full auto which kicks the barrel upward and mandates that one apply a downward aim in order to compensate. However, some weapons (like Eridians with sight3) do indeed have accuracy issues relating to their sights. Skeve613 17:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I notice the same thing every time i join a game. my penatrator, invader/nemisis invader(sniper), SOME weapons with a fire rate over 12.5 have the issus with acc. when i look down the sight i see all the bullets going way up the sight. but when im in single player or hosting a game all the problems are fixed. I tried this lilith and brick and the results were the same. it seem the only way around this is to burst fire(if you have the option)Mr.friend009 02:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC)